National Anthem
by SupernaturalLvrr
Summary: Jamison Petrova is a Senior at Beacon Hills High. He is an openly gay student who is bullied by all the Jocks at his school. He is from a Bulgarian descent but has no idea of his family's supernatural abilities. I know this is a cross-over but whos gonna read my story if it's there? Please read!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR VAMPIRE DIARIES...IF I DID IT WOULD BE FILLED WITH MY SHIPS AND SEXY TIMES...READ ON.

High School was okay for the most part. But trust me...you would never know a small town like Beacon Hills would hold so many secrets. It seemed like it would be a...quaint, little town. That just proves how much looks can be deceiving.

I was openly gay to everyone...except for my family. I mean I'm pretty sure my parents would expect me to be gay 'cause God knows I act like a freaking girly girl, but they would burn me like a witch if I was. Make sense? No? I thought so.

Anyways back to the high school because that's where the juicy stuff happens at. I was popular amongst the girl group, cause you know, like tumblr says every girl needs a gay best friend which is true for the most part.

But to the jocks, boys, popular boys, etc. I was just a waste of space. I mean they were complete DOUCHES to me. It didn't help that the fact that every boy my used to be best friend, Allison, would date I hated so very much.

It's been going on like that from sixth to eighth grade, that's when she changed. She started hanging out with a strawberry blond, Lydia. But I had found other friends to cope with that were, at least I thought, 10x better than her.

Excuse me where are my manners. My name is Jamison Petrova. My family is from a Bulgarian Descent. My mother, Adelaine Petrova and my father, Grayson Petrova, were married nine years ago when my dad saved her from a pack of wolves. Weird huh? I mean why would she be in the forest at all? But that's all they would tell me. My mother is a very beautiful woman. She had me when she was 14. I know...young age. My dad is also a very handsome man. He is 29 so yeah. My parents aren't very old.

Today was the last day of High School and I was glad to be out of the hell hole. I woke up with my usual routine. Shower, brush my teeth, and fix my hair. After that I put on a Plain grey shirt, black skinny jeans, and black and white vans. I raced downstairs only to find my parents making out on the kitchen counter. "Ummmm..." I stuttered out awkwardly. "Jamison!" My mom said loudly enough for my dad to stop. He shot up wide eyed and chuckled. "Sorry didn't see you there." He stated while rubbing his neck. I grinned. "Don't worry I'll just grab breakfast with Sophie." And with that I got out of the house and went across the street to my Best Friends house. Sophie McGuire.

I stepped on her porch and rang the door bell. There was a ring followed be rings getting higher and higher till she opened the door. "Hey bitch." She smiled at me. I laughed.

"Hey girl! I see you finally got that sweater you wanted!"

"I know! It looks awesome on me!" She said while turning her body around while her face was still pointed towards me. She was wearing a long red sweater with a Mickey Mouse design on it that went down to her thighs, black and white tribal print tights, and black combat boots. Her hair was curled and she dyed it light brown. We walked to school talking about clothes, shopping, make up, boys, etc. only stopping at McDonalds to grab some breakfast.

When we got there we saw The two meanest people in the world. Jackson Whitmore and Isaac Lahey. They looked at us and smiled. "Hey look it's Beyonce and her fag." Isaac said and they both laughed. Me and Sophie just rolled our eyes at them and sat at a pub table. She pulled her phone and smiled. "Oh my god! Look who just texted me!" She said a little too loud. But she didn't care Aiden just texted her. The hottest boy in school texted her and I smiled with her. Isaac looked back at us and...growled. After that we just ordered smoothies and continued our way to Beacon Hills High.

When we finally got there we looked at each other and smiled. "The last day at this high school. Finally!" I said. We entered the building and split our ways and went to our lockers.

I saw him. And I feared that was the last time I was going to see him. His perfect beautiful face. Jamison Petrova. His perfect smooth tan skin. Silky dark brown hair that covered his forehead. His cute freckles. His perfect nose. Thos pink luscious lips. And those beautiful BEAUTIFUL grey eyes. I pretend to hate him out of fear of what people might think if they knew I liked him.

"Hey Jackson!" Danny called out my name. I snapped out of the trance I felt like I was in whenever I stared at Jamison.

"Hey Danny what's up?"

"I'm throwing a black light party and you can have half the invitations so you can invite whoever you want." Danny smiled.

"Thanks." I said as the bell rung and he took off. Then I saw Jamison shut his locker door and run to class. I went up to his locker and slipped and Invitation to Danny's backlight party.

And with that I ran off to class to.

I stood there watching him. Watching Jackson look at Jamison like he desired to have him. How could I not know this before? Jackson Whitmore was in fact...gay. And not only that he was in love with my best friend Jamison. And only me, Sophia McGuire, knew.

I grinned. Oh how much I was going to enjoy watching how this would play out...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I will be continuing this story at 20 reviews


End file.
